Seduced
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Kaiba is transported to a strange world where he encounters the Blue Eyes White Dragon. What will happen when the dragon seems to have a strange affection for him and decides to kidnap him? When Kaiba refuses her, she uses mind control to seduce him. KxBE


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in this book.

Author's note: This is my first Yugioh fanfic so don't be surprised if I get a few things wrong. However, this is not my first book. I have written 20 other stories as of 3/3/08.

P.S. This story takes place right after the Big Five sends the group to the computer world during the Battle City tourney. 

Screams could be heard as a small group of unfortunate people fell through the opening to cyberspace. After what seemed like hours of falling, Yugi Moto slowly opened his eyes and found his friends lying around him, still unconscious.

He reached out his hand and prodded Joey, hoping to get a response. Thankfully, the blond headed teen opened his eyes and slowly stood to his feet, he was soon followed by the others.

"Where are we?" Joey asked as he scratched at the back of his head.

"If you were paying attention Wheeler, those creeps sent us through some sort portal to this virtual world." Seto Kaiba sneered.

"Listen rich boy!" Joey yelled as he turned to stare at the taller man but was silenced by Tea who put a hand over his mouth.

"You guys need to stop fighting!" Tea yelled angrily.

"She's right, we need to split up and see if anyone else is here." Yugi explained.

"For once, you are right." Kaiba said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, an extremely loud roar was heard and everyone in the group quickly put their hands to their ears and looked up.

There, coming down from the heavens was a magnificent white to blue dragon with brilliant blue eyes. Seto Kaiba gasped. He recognized the dragon instantly. It was the Blue eyes that, before now, hadn't been seen alive for 5000 years.

The dragon landed with a thud in front of him and flicked its long tail as a gesture for the others to back away.

_Hello Seto, I've been waiting for you. _

Kaiba heard the female voice but it seemed that the others didn't. It was like it was she was communicating with him telepathically.

_What are you? _Kaiba asked, awestruck.

_Don't you recognize me? I am your favorite monster._

_You are nothing more than a computer program!_

_Oh, but that can be changed, little one._

Suddenly, the blue eyes grabbed him in one of its claws and turned to the others.

"Attempt to follow and I will kill all of you." She announced with a grin.

"Let go of me!" Kaiba cried.

_Never again, Seto. _The dragon chuckled.

All of the sudden, the white dragon shot into the sky and soon vanished over a large mountain to the east.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried before turning to Yugi. "Help me get him back!"

"I say we let the dragon have him. He'd deserve it." Joey sneered.

"No. We must save him!" Yugi replied to a disappointed Joey.

A few hours later:

_Where are you taking me? _Kaiba demanded from the dragon's back.

_My nest of course. _

Sure enough the dragon landed with a thud in a rounded nest and dropped Kaiba gently on the ground. The white beast then coiled itself around the boy and brought his face around to her own.

_Now, look into my eyes, Seto. Forget everything and everyone else._

For some reason, Kaiba's eyes were glued to hers. He was her prisoner now.

_Repeat after me. You will never leave me and you will be mine for the rest of your life. You will do everything I say. You are mine._

_I will do whatever you say. I will never leave you. I am yours._

_Good boy. Now, rest. I will take care of you as if you were my own. _

Kaiba suddenly began to feel drowsy and soon fell asleep again the blue eye's warm underbelly. As soon as the dragon realized he was asleep, she yanked his shirt off and ran her warm tongue up against his torso.

_Finally, you're mine. _The dragon sneered as she wrapped herself protectively around him.

**Author's note: This is as of now a one-shot. If I get enough reviews, I will continue. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
